He Came Back
by Lucy Labrador
Summary: Shadow defeated Mephiles, and managed to seal his fears along with the demon. He got used to a normal, safe life. But an old nemesis is about to return and pull Shadow's paranoias back to the surface.
1. Chapter 1

Routine. Order. Safety. _Boredom._ Shadow experienced the repetitiveness of everyday life. At first, he was glad to get into this scheduled lifestyle, but before long, it became a drag. Shadow felt tied down by it. It was hard to go from fighting for one's life and the uncertainty of tomorrow, to the certainty of mundane routine. He wouldn't complain, however. Rouge had worked so hard to help him get this life, that Shadow knew he couldn't possibly throw it all away.

Work began at 6am. So Shadow had to be up at 5. He was out on the job 8pm on some nights. This left Shadow with no free time. Was this really what he wanted? It was certainly better than being hunted by a demi-god but… just how much better? This was the life Shadow had fought for. The timeline he'd struggled so hard to get back to. Sometimes he asked himself what the point was. Really, what was the point in fighting so hard for a life that was so… lifeless.

Shadow clocked in at 6:04am. A few minutes late. That was the hedgehog's helping of edge for the day. Pushing it further and further to see how late he could turn up before the Commander told him off. Shadow's record was 15 minutes. But he wouldn't turn up that late everyday. No. There was an art to this. The hedgehog couldn't believe, however, that this is what his life had come to. Toying with his arrival times. It wasn't as if it would come to much anyway.

"You're late."

Shadow was wrong. This was a surprise. Finally, some tension. He'd been hoping someone would bring him up on his negligence. The hedgehog looked up to see who had spoken to him. He didn't recognise the voice. This man was in a uniform, different from the many soldiers at GUN. This man was in a place of power.

"I'm going to dock this from your pay," the man said. "Along with all of the other times you were late. You'll be lucky to have any wages left."

Shadow's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting this. A little telling off. Maybe even threats of losing his job. But… losing his pay, yet continuing to work there? No way.

"B-but…"

"It's only fair. You should only be paid for the hours you work," the man said ominously, while looking down upon the hedgehog as if he was dirt. Shadow grit his teeth, annoyed at the man. This human certainly was irritating.

"Whatever," Shadow said, attempting to walk around the man and head off down the corridor.

"Excuse me?" the man stepped to the side, blocking Shadow's way again.

"Oh, I see what this is," Shadow said, not sounding too bothered about it. "Things are changing around here. I need to change my ways. Show some discipline. Got it." He attempted to walk.

"No," the man said. "Well, yes. But it's not as simple as that, _Shadow._ " The hedgehog tensed up when his name was mentioned. The way it was said, with that hint of malice, but also… arrogance. That sly, smooth tone. It made Shadow's spine shiver. The hedgehog looked up at the human, wary and curious of him. "Allow me to introduce myself." The man sounded a tad bit excited. "I am the General. I was recently promoted, which means I am above that Commander, the one that looks out for you so much. Oh, Shadow. This is going to be so much fun."

Shadow tensed up. There was no way of deny it now; there was something about this man. Shadow felt his tail go between his legs when he noticed the shaded smirk on the human's face. It was awfully unsettling. The way it curled up at the edges, and spanned across the jaw of this man. It was like his mouth had a mind of it's own. Surely someone of this profession wouldn't let out such emotion so willingly. Shadow jaw dropped as he took in the unsettling look on the man's face. The expression matched well with this man's cold grey irises and pale, lifeless skin.

Shadow looked down and closed his eyes, clenching his fists.

"Stop playing with me," Shadow said firmly. "I didn't sign up here to be toyed with."

"That's not up to you… hedgehog," he said darkly. Shadow looked back up at him again, feeling his mind go through a nauseating loop. His conscious mind was pulled back through a tunnel, world spinning as it focused on specific memories.

" _Are you begging, hedgehog?"_

" _You can run all you like, hedgehog."_

" _I'm not done with you yet, hedgehog."_

Shadow's breath got caught in his throat as the voices echoed through his head. Those memories still haunted him, day and night. The suffering. The anguish. The fear, paranoia. The pain and agony. That despicable creature that dealt it all. Long gone, but his handiwork remained. Scars, forever etched into Shadow's mind. Shadow was sure that it would never happen again. The terror was over, and the horrible monster erased from time. Definately, absolutely certainly, he could never return. Shadow was safe. He knew it. He felt it. But this man… and those words. Shadow was not so sure anymore.

The black hedgehog walked around the man, down the corridor silently. All Shadow could hear was ringing in his ears, and the thumping in his chest. He felt cold to his core; goosebumps hardened on his skin, making his hair stand on edge. The footsteps he made echoed in his mind, becoming louder and louder, each sound like an explosion in his brain. His vision gained a filter of static as he turned the corner.

"Hedgehog~" the man sing songed from back behind the corner. "Shadow~"

Shadow leaned against the wall, feeling his knees go weak at the sound of his own name. There was no mistaking it.

"You insulted a god, Shadow," the human whispered harshly, voice ominously close. "And you will pay the price."

Shadow felt his throat close up and his head spin. He swung around to see that the man was standing right behind him. The hedgehog felt his heart skip a beat as the human's grey irises flashed the sickening reptilian green.

"I… give up," Shadow said, letting out a sigh of defeat. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he dropped to the floor with a thud.

"Not, yet, hedgehog," the man said. "I give your orders from now on. And I order you to go about your day as if nothing happened here. If a hint of this gets out… then the people you love so dearly will die."

* * *

 **This is a sequel to 'Never Coming Back', which I wrote roughly 2 years ago.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello, Shadow," Rouge said cheerily. Shadow looked at the bat, having trouble processing what she'd just said. "Shadow?" Shadow blinked, concentrating hard on Rouge's facial expression. She looked confused… and concerned. Why? Was it for him? Shadow opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. "Shadow. Are you okay?" Rouge walked right up to the hedgehog. "You look tired. Didn't get enough sleep last night?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah," Shadow said.

"Yes?"

"Huh?" Shadow said and rubbed his eyes. His body tensed up as he felt Rouge's hand touch his shoulder.

"Shadow!" Rouge snapped. Shadow keeled backwards, head buzzing and stomach twisting at his sudden movement. "How much sleep did you get last night?"

"Sleep…?" Shadow said, his speech slightly slurred. He put up his hand, pointing out a finger, as if he was trying to count. "None."

"Shadow. You should go home," Rouge said. "You're not lookin' good at all."

"Thanks…" Shadow said.

"I said NOT looking good," Rouge said. "Can you hear me?"

Shadow nodded, eyes widened. He felt short of breath at the movement of his head, and he grabbed it to calm to dizziness. The hedgehog stumbled backwards and bumped into the wall.

"Shadow. When was the last time you slept?" Rouge asked sternly.

"Last… night…" Shadow said, panting. He looked down, a sense of exhaustion radiating from his body. "Yeah… slept… then." He slumped over slightly, beginning to slide down the wall.

"I'm getting the Commander in here," Rouge said. "He's got to give you some time off."

"NO!" Shadow exclaimed.

"You can't work in this condition," Rouge said. "You need some time off to sleep."

"CAN'T!" Shadow exclaimed. "Just… no time off. Please…" The hedgehog was desperate, pleading to Rouge from his curled up position on the floor. His eye-lids dropped against his will.

When he opened them again, he saw Rouge entering the room with the Commander. She pointed to Shadow. The Commander stopped at the doorway, looking at Shadow in shock, then walked over to the hedgehog.

"Shadow. Get up," he urged, sounding concerned.

"Yes…" Shadow said, then panted, "Sir…" He pushed himself off the floor, sliding against the wall on his way up.

"Shadow. Answer me this truthfully," the Commander said "When was the last time you slept."

"Dunno," Shadow said and looked down.

"You don't know? Does that mean you can't remember?" the Commander asked. Shadow was still for a while, thinking. His thoughts came too slow to answer a question in decent time. He nodded after a few moments of silence. "You need time off."

Shadow looked up at the Commander in shock and fear. The hedgehog shook his head frantically.

"Yes. You're getting time off. As of now," the Commander said. "And you will not return until you've gotten enough sleep."

"You can't send me home!" Shadow yelled.

"You can stay with me if you don't want to go to your home," Rouge offered. Shadow grit his teeth.

"N-no. It's fine," he said. "I'll… go…" he swallowed hard. "Home." He closed his eyes tightly as he began to tremble. "But…"

"But what?" Rouge asked. Shadow didn't answer. He couldn't answer. They couldn't know anything about his deal with the 'General.'

" _Oh, and hedgehog. If you take any time off to avoid me. Then I'll be sure to punish you…"_ the voice echoed through Shadow's mind.

"Wait," Shadow said. "Coffee." He walked over to the vending machine. "Damn… need coins."

"Coffee is not going to solve this level of sleep deprivation," the Commander said. "Go home, Shadow." Shadow kicked the machine feebly. All it got was a mere tap before Shadow collapsed onto the floor. He curled up into the fetal position.

"You… can't send me home," he begged, fighting his hardest to keep his eyes open. But they closed on him. When they opened again, Shadow felt himself getting moved over to the sofa.

"You can sleep here if you wish," the Commander said.

"No," Shadow said. "Can't sleep."

"You just told us you'll sleep tonight," the Commander said. "And now you're saying you won't." He folded his arms, looking down at Shadow sternly. The Commander's words stopped making sense. Shadow just lay there on the cushioned seat. He couldn't resist the comfort. "Shadow. I'm giving you a forced absence of leave," the Commander said. "You can come back in five days."

Shadow wanted to protest, but his own mouth felt too heavy to move. He couldn't even speak anymore. Just internally panic. On the outside, he looked drowsy and unaffected, but on the inside he felt sick, achy, and terrified.

 _"Whatever makes you suffer…"_

Shadow sat up and looked around the room frantically.

"What's wrong now, Shadow?" the Commander asked, not impressed.

"Did you hear that?" he asked, ducking his head down in fear.

"Shadow. You're hearing voices," the Commander said sternly. "Go home."

" _... when you least expect it."_

Shadow covered his ears and closed his eyes, trying to shut out the voices.

"Rouge, stay here with Shadow while I find someone to escort him home," the Commander said. Shadow gasped and watched in horror as the Commander walked out of the room. Rouge put a soothing hand on Shadow's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Shadow. You'll feel better after a few days of rest," she assured. But Shadow knew she was wrong. He couldn't rest, because that damned demon was back.

" _Mephiles… Mephiles the Dark."_

Shadow covered his ears again, trembling in fear.

"No," he tried his hardest to deny it. It was just all a bad dream. Mephiles couldn't be back. He'd erased the demon from time! If that didn't work, what would? Shadow wondered just how long it would take for Mephiles to finally show his true colours and begin his torture. And he was pretty sure that it would be pretty soon, as that escort arrived to take Shadow home.

" _...I'll be sure to punish you."_

Shadow cried out as he was dragged out of the room. His body too tired to fight against even a mere human. There was no way he could ever defend himself against Mephiles.


	3. Chapter 3

"No. I'm not doing it."

"Sleep, agent Shadow," the escort scolded as he walked out of the door and slammed it shut behind him. Shadow was left all alone in tiny studio apartment. It was nearly empty. There wasn't even a sofa or dining table. Just counters to prepare food on and the usual kitchen appliances. The hedgehog sat in the middle of the carpeted lounge area, looking at the closed door with wide eyes.

The room was dimly lit as the curtains were closed. Shadow ran over to the window and pulled them open in a hurry, letting sunlight flood into the room. He lapped up the warm light. Anything to keep himself awake. But he still felt his eye lids dropping on him. So he struggled over to his bathroom and turned on the shower. Freezing cold. He jumped into it, gloves and shoes still on. His clothes didn't even cross his mind. He just had to stay awake. If only he'd stayed in work. That would keep him up. But being home alone all day, there was no way of keeping busy. His only option was to sleep. But he couldn't.

Shadow lay shivering in the freezing cold shower, eyes wide open as possible. Yet, when his body adjusted to the dithering temperatures, he felt his eye-lids drop again.

" _What did I tell you, Shadow?"_

Shadow's eyes shot open wide again, as his mind was plagued with Mephiles' voice. Shadow leaned out of his shower cubicle and looked around frantically. There was no sign of the demon. But the voice sounded so close.

" _You shouldn't have avoiiiiiided me~"_

Shadow leapt out of the shower and got into a defensive stance, arms up with fists, ready to fight. There was no sound or movement. But the voice had to have come from somewhere.

" _I told you not to."_

Shadow turned around as he heard the whisper pan behind him.

" _But here you are, skipping out on work."_

Shadow looked behind him again, widening his eyes and breathing frantically. He just couldn't tell where the voice came from. The direction was unintelligible… but distance was decreasing. It was getting louder. Closer. His eyes darted around, looking for the slippery demon. He had to be there. His gaze panned to the right, and he saw a Mephiles shaped figure. The hedgehog leapt at it.

SMASH!

Shadow was met with a thud, and an air clattering crash. He fell to the floor, and covered with glass shards. The hedgehog felt his forehead and looked at his hand. A blotch of green blood stained the fingers of his gloves. He shakily looked up to see that he was sat below his bathroom sink… and the mirror was smashed.

"Ref…. lection…" Shadow mumbled to himself. "It was…" he looked down at the mess on his body. He got up, glass shards sonorously scraping and clattering to the ground. He got up to look at the mirror, but it was no longer there. Instead, all of it was on the floor in pieces. He stared down at the sharp pieces of glass. A small reflection of himself showed up in all of them. He stared at his form. It was the same as usual. Black fur, red highlights, red eyes. A fine specimen indeed. He looked up, straining his eyes to listen out.

The voices had stopped.

"It was… all in my head," Shadow said tiredly and walked out of the room. He felt himself swaying from exhaustion. The room spun as he stumbled, but he caught himself on the wall and stayed upright. He pulled himself into his bedroom. It was even darker than the living room was before the curtains were opened. The hedgehog walked over to the curtains, and gripped the edges at the parting in the middle.

" _Oh. Isn't it funny that we share the same form!"_

Shadow stumbled backwards, tripping over the bed and falling back onto it. He trembled in fear. It couldn't be!

" _You thought that was me. But no. It was just a mirror!"_

Mephiles sounded delighted as his own amusement. He also sounded like he was everywhere. Shadow put his hands over his ears and shut his eyes tightly.

"GAH! STOP IT!" Shadow yelled. "Get out of my head!"

"I'm not in your head," his muffled voice sounded. Shadow sat up and looked forward, then screamed out at the form that stood right in front of him. Mephiles stood still and straight, staring at Shadow with those terrifying green eyes. They glowed in the darkness of the room. Shadow shuffled backwards frantically, then fell off of the other side of the bed. He pushed himself upright and sat, hidden from Mephiles. Shadow lifted his hand, it sparked temporarily before it fizzled out. He couldn't even form one attack.

He noticed the clock on his bedside table. He reached up, grabbed it, then turned around, popped up from behind the bed and threw it. It was clattered to the wooden floor, hitting nothing. Mephiles was gone. Shadow gripped the bed cover as he kneeled on the floor, looking at the empty space with wide eyes. He heard nothing but the beating of his own heart, thumping at what felt like a thousand times a minute; hummingbird heartbeat.

Shadow lifted his hands from the bed, no longer tensing so much. He lifted his leg, and gained balanced to stand up.

"It's funny," Mephiles said strongly. Shadow jumped out of skin before he swung around and looked up at Mephiles like a deer in headlights. "You used a clock to try to hurt me. And I'm a time god." The demon chuckled. Shadow grit his teeth and kicked at Mephiles' legs, but the demon floated above the ground, avoiding them. Shadow sat, legs straight, leaning against his bed, neck craned to look up at Mephiles. "Don't bother. You've no energy to fight me. All you can do is _sleeeep~_ " his smooth voice sang. Shadow rubbed his eyes as he felt his lids drooping at the silky sleekness of Mephiles' voice. "You've not slept in a whole month. Sleep is only inevitable at this point, _ultimate lifeform._ " His voice was grave and threatening again.

Shadow opened his eyes again and looked up. Mephiles was gone. Shadow felt his stomach drop. Was Mephiles even there to begin with? At this point, it was too hard to tell.

" _Goodnight, hedgehog~"_

Shadow curled up into a fetal position. When would this end?


	4. Chapter 4

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Shadow was snapped out of his exhausted haze. His head felt steamy and light, but his body achy and tense. The fear didn't let up at all. He simply could not sleep. He'd have no control over what happened to him if he fell asleep.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Shadow!" Rouge's voice called from outside. Shadow's ears pricked up, but his body remained slumped over, curled up on the floor against his bed. He urged himself to get up and answer the door. In his mind, he imagined himself getting up and opening it. He felt it. But it never happened. Shadow couldn't bring himself to move. His eyes drooped, unbearably heavy. He let out a sigh and gave in, letting his eyes close, passing out with his head in his knees.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Shadow's head shot up and he looked around, shock still pricking at his nerves.

"Shadow. I know you're not asleep. Please, open the door. I'm worried about you!" Rouge called through the letterbox. It flapped shut. Shadow took in a deep breath, ready to yell, but no sound came out. He was too tired to yell.

"It's unlocked…" he groaned quietly, then let his head drop again. He heard Rouge's heels click against the floor, getting quieter and quieter. She was leaving. Shadow groaned again at the aches in his body. All he needed was sleep, and the pain would go away. The fear would also leave him alone for a while too, if he was unconscious, but, of course, he was too afraid to. An endless cycle feeding off of itself. Must sleep to get rid of the pain and fear, but can't because of too much pain and fear.

"Aww, dear Rouge used her break to come and see you." Shadow gasped and looked up to see Mephiles standing in the shadows in the corner of the room. "You couldn't even open the door to her? How ungrateful of you."

Shadow rubbed his eyes, and blinked, looking at the blurry corner of the room. Mephiles was no longer there.

"All… hallucinations," Shadow said, and let his head drop onto his knees again. "He's not here… just sleep."

His eyes shot open as he realised something was off. He looked at his wrists in panic to notice that the inhibitor rings were gone. And he definitely didn't remove them himself. There was no denying it. Hallucinations didn't remove inhibitor rings, because hallucinations weren't physical beings. But, Shadow thought to himself, just when did it happen? If someone was to remove his rings, he'd notice it. He'd been awake this whole time. Shadow wasn't so sure, though. He'd been passing out for 30 second, and sometimes full minute, intervals. Anything could have happened to him in that time.

Shadow listened out very hard, shaking in a strong hope that Rouge was still nearby. His ear twitched when he picked up the faint sound of high heels against concrete. It might not have been her, as she usually flew, but perhaps it was her. Just… maybe. Shadow took in a deep breath, ready to yell as loudly as he could, when he felt a hand clamp around his mouth suddenly. Shadow let out a muffled cry, and widened his eyes in terror. The hand went. Shadow turned around frantically, but no one was there.

" _... If a hint of this gets out… then the people you love so dearly will die."_

The words played in his head. No. He couldn't tell. He couldn't call Rouge for help. She couldn't know about Mephiles. He turned to look in front again, and felt his very core freeze. Mephiles was stood there, glowing in his crystalised form, hand held high. Those claws, flexing every so subtly, eager to cut into Shadow's flesh. The hedgehog grit his teeth and put his arms out over his head and ducked down to protect himself. He felt his stomach drop a million feet along with Mephiles' hand.

But nothing happened. Shadow opened his eyes. Mephiles was no longer there. Was he even there to begin with? Shadow didn't know anymore. He was begin to doubt that Mephiles was even the one that removed the inhibitor rings.

"I need help," he trembled. He looked up to his bedside table, spotting the mobile phone sitting on top of it. He reached his hand up to grab it, but he felt a clawed hand clamp around his wrist. Shadow looked up at Mephiles with wide eyes, trembling once again.

"You must be confused, _hedgehog_ ," Mephiles said. "I am definitely real. And I am certainly here." He twisted Shadow's wrists slowly. The hedgehog bit down on his lip to suppress a scream.


	5. Chapter 5

"ROUGE!" Shadow cried out without thinking.

"Too late, hedgehog. She's already _gone_!" Mephiles said firmly as he quickly bent Shadow's wrist, snapping it swiftly. Shadow cried out in agony and grabbed his broken joint as it shook in agony. "Oh. I forgot that you're a little delicate at the moment," Mephiles mocked as he stepped backwards and admired Shadow's pain as if it was art.

"Is this it?" Shadow gasped out, breathing erratically. "Is this the begining to your torture?"

"Beginning?" Mephiles asked. "It began long ago… and I've been watching every moment of it. It's fun to watch you suffer in your paranoia. And I can't wait for round two." Shadow looked up to the mobile on the night stand again. "Aww. Need a friend?" Mephiles taunted. "Get that bat involved, and she suffers too." Shadow shut his eyes tightly and grabbed his right ear with his right hand, the working one. His left arm hung limply. Mephiles picked up the phone. "It's not like you know how to use this device anyway," Mephiles taunted, then crushed the phone in his grip. "So, no loss." Shadow grit his teeth and scrunched his eyes even more, holding back tears. Yes, it was a loss. That was his only hope of reaching Rouge.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Both Mephiles and Shadow looked to the open bedroom door in surprise. Through it, was the front door on the other side of the flat. The letterbox flapped open with a creak.

"SHADOW! We need to talk!" Rouge called. "I know you must still be shaken up by what happened with Mephiles." Shadow felt a lump form in his throat. "I want to help you. Please." Shadow shivered, feeling tears escape. He wanted to let her in so badly. But, not with Mephiles there. "I'm an idiot. He's probably not even in," Shadow heard Rouge curse to herself.

"I'M HERE!" Shadow cried out without thinking. Then he looked to Mephiles in horror. The demon looked down at Shadow, delight practically oozing from his green eyes. The demon disappeared.

" _Let's see how you handle this…"_ his voice echoed through the room. Shadow tensed up, feeling sick to his stomach and deathly afraid for Rouge's safety. " _Go on. Invite her in. I won't hurt her as long as you don't mention me."_

"The door's open!" Shadow called. Then, he saw the front door open and Rouge come in, looking about warily. "Rouge," Shadow called out again in exasperation. The bat was directed towards Shadow by the sound of his voice. She stepped into the bedroom and switched on the light. She gasped when she saw the state Shadow was in. She ran over and bent down beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Shadow, what have you done to yourself?" She asked in alarm. The hedgehog looked forward with wide eyes, trying to come up with an answer. "Okay, you need sleep," Rouge accepted. "You don't have to say anything. You just need to get into bed."

She grabbed Shadow's right hand and stood up. Shadow didn't move. He couldn't. His mind was too clouded by that point to process what was happening.

"Shadow, can you stand?" Rouge asked. Shadow just looked forward with wide eyes. He was trying his hardest to stay wide awake. He knew for sure that Mephiles was around. It wasn't just an irrational paranoia anymore. "Hey, Shadow…" Rouge said as she looked down at Shadow's wrist in confusion. "Where are your rings?"

Shadow looked away nervously.

"Don't know," he said, truthfully. But he didn't feel truthful at all, because he was hiding his problem from Rouge.

"You must have taken them off," Rouge said. "You're so tired, you can't remember." Rouge looked around the room, then walked into the open living area. Shadow hung his head in shame, knowing that Rouge wouldn't find them.

"Oh, there they are," Rouge called. Shadow lifted his head in surprise. "By the sink." Rouge walked in with them. "You must have taken them off to help you turn on the tap or something." She passed the rings to him. Shadow took them slowly, looking at them in suspicion of Mephiles.

"I… must have…" he said thoughtfully, staring at the rings.

"Well, are you going to put them back on?" Rouge asked. Shadow didn't respond, he just continued looking at them. Rouge sighed and bent down in front of Shadow. She lifted up his left hand, which made Shadow yelp and keel back in pain. "Shadow!" Rouge gasped. "What have you done to your hand?"

Shadow was starting to get a tad annoyed with Rouge. So many accusations thrown at him. He'd done this all to himself, supposedly. But it was nothing like that. If only he could tell everyone and clear his name.

"I don't know," was his answer again. This time it was a lie.

"Sure," Rouge said and stood back. "Shadow. You're getting yourself so worked up, you're going to kill yourself." She sounded distressed. Shadow grit his teeth as he put his inhibitor rings back on. Maybe that was Mephiles' plan. "Look. I'm going to get you a glass of water. You're probably dehydrated as well as sleep deprived. Then we're going to chat about Mephiles."

Shadow looked at Rouge with wide pleading eyes.

"Don't give me that look. This is the only way to save you," Rouge said. "You need to sleep. And you can't sleep until we sort out what's bothering you." She left the room. Shadow hissed in defeat. She was right. But talking about it wasn't going to solve it. Talking about it would make it worse. Shadow was sworn to secrecy about Mephiles' return, so he couldn't talk about him.

" _Remember… she can't know~_ " Mephiles' sing-song voice echoed. Shadow looked around fearfully. "Remember these?" Shadow looked forward, Mephiles was crouched down in front of him, right in his face. The hedgehog breathed shallowly as he looked at the claws Mephiles was flexing. "I think they look so good… dressed in your guts." Shadow felt his throat close, he could hardly take this anymore. "But… I've not tried your dear friend Rouge's insides yet. I'm sure they're look rather fetching."


	6. Chapter 6

That was the last straw for Shadow, tears threatened to escape from his eyes, and he felt weak.

"Alright, Shadow, here you go-" Rouge said softly as she walked in. She stopped in the doorway. "My goodness. What's bothered you now?" she asked and rushed to his side.

"N-n-n-nothing-g-g…." Shadow stuttered, fighting against the tears. He looked at Rouge with wide, pleading eyes. "I… changed my mind. I don't want you here."

Rouge ducked her head back at this, raising her eye ridges in surprise.

"What?" she said, astonished. Not that Shadow had been so blunt, no. He was always blunt. But… that didn't want her there, after all that fuss.

"I… don't want you to see me in this state," Shadow looked down ashamedly. "You should go."

"No way, Shadow. I'm staying here until you get some sleep. Now get into bed," Rouge said. That was a task that felt very daunting to Shadow. He'd not laid down on his bed for over a month, because he knew that if he got comfortable, he'd certainly fall into a deep sleep. Shadow remained as he was, not reacting at all. "You're not helping yourself, curling up on the floor like that." Rouge put the drink down on the bedside table. Then took hold of Shadow's right shoulder gently. "Shadow, it's time to sleep," she said firmly and pulled him up. Shadow hung limp in her grasp, hanging from his shoulder.

"If I get into bed… will you leave?" Shadow asked, gritting his teeth in urgency. "You have to go."

"Shadow, there's no need to be ashamed of your condition," Rouge said, straining slightly at Shadow's weight. She pushed him onto the bed. "Just lie down, get comfy, and sleep will come." Shadow glared at her from the corner of his eye. "Oh, don't give me that look," Rouge said sternly and folded her arms, standing tall above Shadow. The hedgehog gave in a laid down as comfortably as he could, on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

" _As soon as she's alone…"_

Shadow sat up as he jumped out of his skin.

"What's wrong now?" Rouge asked. Shadow looked at her with wide eyes again. "It's like you woke up from a nightmare, but you've not even tried to sleep yet." The hedgehog laid down, realising Rouge didn't hear the voice. It must have been in his head.

" _Go to sleep, hedgehog. Then I can do what I want with her."_

Shadow tensed up and began trembling again.

"Shadow… if something's bothering you, then just tell me," Rouge said, sounding fed up. "If it's Mephiles-"

"NO!" Shadow exclaimed. He took in a deep, laboured breath through his constricted throat. "Its not…" he looked down in shame. "I just keep… hearing things."

"Hearing things? Now?" Rouge asked. Shadow nodded. "You're hallucinating. I can't hear anything."

"I thought so," Shadow said. Rouge turned to walk to the door. "But Rouge!" Shadow called out and grabbed her wrist. The bat looked back at him, starting to look slightly irritated. "Please, stay," he said desperately. The bat looked conflicted. "Please."

"Could I use your bathroom first?" she asked.

" _Wuahaha, just perfect."_

Shadow tensed up even more.

"No!" he exclaimed. "It's… it's not… it's dirty- uh broken. You can't. Can't use it. Stay," Shadow said frantically and pulled her back. The bat stumbled onto the bed, and looked at Shadow irritably.

"Alright, just until you fall asleep," she sighed.

"And while I sleep. Stay," Shadow said.

" _She can't stay forever. The bat has her needs~"_

"What are you playing at?" Rouge asked as she looked at Shadow dryly. "Shadow. Get some sleep. You're getting delirious."

"I'll come with you!" Shadow yelled. The bat pulled her hand away and stood up. Shadow looked at her with wide eyes as he saw her walk towards the door. "YOU CAN'T!" he yelled.

"Fine!" Rouge said, giving up. She sat on the edge of the bed with her arms folded. "It can wait until you fall asleep. And that's it."

"No. Stay…" Shadow said through gritted teeth.

"Why?" Rouge asked. "Are you afraid of something?" Shadow ducked his head, it was true, but he couldn't say why. "What are you afraid of? Being alone?" Shadow thought about it for a moment, then nodded. "And I guess you can't sleep if you think you're going to be alone." She looked down with a conflicted expression again. "Okay," she said with a sigh. "I'll sit with you while you sleep." Shadow looked at her with wide, hopeful eyes. "And I will be here until you wake up. I won't leave your side for one minute."

Shadow nodded, accepting Rouge's offer.

"Thank… you…" he said and let his body relax, and his head drop into his pillow.

…

" _SHOW TIME!"_

Shadow's eyes shot open, and he jolted upright to see Rouge leaving the room.

"NO!" he yelled. The bat turned around and looked at him in surprise. "You promised!"

"I didn't promise anything," Rouge said. "I don't know why this bothers you so much. It's two seconds."

"Two seconds too much. You can't leave this room," Shadow said urgently. "Please come back. Please don't leave!"

The bat walked back over to the bed and sat down annoyedly.

" _Oh, she's getting upset with you. How could you treat her this way, Shadow?"_

"GAH! SHUT UP!" Shadow exclaimed and tugged at his ears. Rouge looked at him in surprise.

"You're the last one who spoke!" Rouge exclaimed. "So who are you telling to shut up?" Shadow looked at her with wide guilty eyes; he was busted. "Shadow! You're hallucinating."

"No!" Shadow denied. "I… already slept. I can't be."

"You barely slept for ten minutes," Rouge said and folded her arms. Then there was a knock at the door. Shadow's ears pricked up. Who could it possibly be?


	7. Chapter 7

Shadow felt stunned when there was a another set of firm, loud knocks on the door. He didn't recall having any other friends that would want to visit him.

"Agent Rouge! I know you're in there!"

Shadow sighed in relief. That was the voice of the Commander. Rouge looked at Shadow warmly, then ran to the door. Shadow felt his throat close up and his heart wrench. The moment of silence that followed, tore at his nerves. He heard the door on the other side of the apartment click open.

"H-hello there, Commander," Rouge said. Shadow sighed in relief.

" _She wasn't alone long enough. The human could have broken in before I was finished with her…"_

"And you don't want to blow your cover. You coward," Shadow hissed quietly.

" _I just want to draw this torture out as long as possible~"_

Shadow put his right hand to his head, the left one shook close to his skull, unable to take any pressure.

"Or you could just end it now!" Shadow exclaimed, eyes closed tightly. His eyes snapped open to see Rouge and the Commander standing in his bedroom doorway. They both looked at him as if he was crazy. Shadow felt a gut wrenching, face burning feeling of embarrassment. "Uh…" he choked, trying to say something, but no words came to mind.

"So, he's in this much of a state," the Commander said in disgust.

"Yeah," Rouge said solemnly. "He refuses to sleep alone. I've had to sit with him."

"That's why you've been here so long," the Commander said. "I expected you back at work an hour ago."

"Sorry about that," Rouge said nervously.

"It's understandable," the Commander said. "I know you're concerned about Shadow. So am I."

"Stop talking about me like that! I'm right here!" Shadow yelled. "GET OUT OF HERE!"

Rouge narrowed her eyes at Shadow.

"You didn't want me to leave your side, and now you want me gone?" Rouge asked. Shadow felt his heart drop into his stomach; he couldn't stand upsetting her. "Look, Shadow. Get some sleep. Please. I hate seeing you like this. I know this isn't really you." Shadow was slightly relieved at that; Rouge wouldn't absolutely hate him. "I'll be back some time tomorrow."

"And you have your mobile if you need us before then," the Commander said. "But think before you call Rouge out of work."

Shadow nodded slowly, feeling awkward, because the mobile was broken long ago. He watched as the two of them walked away from the bedroom. He leaned over the side of the bed and craned his neck so he could watch them leave.

"So, I couldn't catch Rouge on her own… shame."

Shadow looked to the corner of the room, there was Mephiles. He wanted to yelp, but no sound came out of his mouth.

"But look who I _did_ catch on their own," the demon said mischievously as he stared at Shadow darkly. The crystalline demon lifted up his clawed hand again. "I think I've drawn this out long enough." He stepped forward, making Shadow push himself in the opposite direction. "Don't make the same mistake again, _Shadow_." The hedgehog's name was said with such hatred and disgust. Shadow continued shuffling backwards while Mephiles slowly moved towards him. "My, how far you've fallen."

Shadow grit his teeth as he stared at Mephiles with wide eyes. He pushed himself a little further, and fell off of the other side of the bed.

"What did I just tell you?" Mephiles asked. "I wonder what could possibly be wrong with you~" Shadow shivered at the spine tingling tone of Mephiles' voice. He heard the demon's slow, footsteps, getting closer. The sound of the footsteps panned around the bed; Mephiles was walking around it. Shadow pushed himself under the bed. "Could it be something to do with the lack of sleep?" The hedgehog curled up under the bed, and put his hands over his head. He didn't care about the pain in his wrist anymore; he was too afraid to. "This isn't my fault, is it?" Shadow tensed up even more, the voice sounded close. He lifted his head slightly and looked up. Mephiles' face was there, sideways. The demon was bent over, looking in on Shadow. "What a quaint little hiding place you have here." Shadow pushed himself backwards, but Mephiles reached in a grabbed him with his clawed hand. Shadow yelped as he was yanked out into the open. Mephiles held Shadow by his upper arms and stared at him.

"I thought you were going to draw this out," Shadow winced as he turned his head away.

"Maybe I will," Mephiles said. "Maybe I'm just playing around." The demon's face got closer to Shadow's. The hedgehog strained his neck to try and increase the distance between their faces. This was very uncomfortable. "Maybe, if you scream at the top of your voice, the human and the bat might be able to hear you, and come running to your rescue…" he mocked, narrowing his eyes. "Go on. Scream."

"No," Shadow said through gritted teeth and closed his eyes tight.

"Are we really going through this again, hedgehog?" Mephiles asked. "Beg." Shadow flinched at that word. "Remember that?"

Shadow nodded his head quickly. Mephiles pulled Shadow even closer, their noses touched.

"Will you obey this time?" Mephiles asked. Shadow trembled, giving no answer. "Will you!?" He shook Shadow violently.

"NO!" Shadow cried out. Mephiles looked at Shadow in surprise.

"You haven't learned one thing," Mephiles hissed. "And for that, you'll certainly suffer." Shadow sighed in acceptance. This was the suffering he'd been anticipating for a month. Mephiles pushed Shadow to the ground; the hedgehog skidded into the wall, banging his head. He grunted at the impact, then looked up at Mephiles, who got to his feet and stood tall over the hedgehog.

"We'd best go somewhere else. We don't want to disturb the neighbors. Any last words before we begin?" Mephiles asked as a sphere formed in his hand. It sparked and flickered dangerously. Shadow closed his eyes tight, waiting for the pain.

"No. Just do it."


	8. Chapter 8

That was a night filled with screaming, pain, and suffering. Shadow couldn't do anything to stop it. He'd lost the energy to do that a long time ago. He was dumped on his bedroom floor, covered with wounds and his own blood.

"Please be the end," he trembled quietly as watched Mephiles leave the room.

"I'd best be going," Mephiles said. "Your friends may return soon, and I'd rather not have to deal with them right now." Shadow sighed in relief. "But my threat still stands. Tell them anything about this, and they die."

"I hate you!" Shadow said feebly, tears stinging his eyes. Mephiles sent a small sphere his way, and it hit the hedgehog in the side. "GAH!" He curled in on himself, then shivered in a silence of agony.

"Goodbye for now, hedgehog," Mephiles said darkly, then left. Shadow felt like giving up. 'For now?' When would this end? His heart beat quickly, and his stomach twisted. Now the wait. When would Rouge show up? And what would she say? How would Shadow explain himself?

"Shadow!" Rouge's voice called. Shadow shut his eyes tight and curled up into a ball, hoping to shut out the world. Why wouldn't the problem just go away? Mephiles would always be there, no matter what. The bat walked into the room and gasped. "SHADOW!" he ran over to the hedgehog, but he didn't respond. He just stayed in the fetal position and didn't move. "What happened to you!?"

No answer. Shadow didn't know how to answer. What lie would make any sense? Shadow decided he would just stay silent. The truth wouldn't come out that way, and he wouldn't have to waste his time lying to cover himself.

"Shadow, are you even conscious? Can you talk?" Rouge asked frantically as she bent down and tried to uncurl Shadow from his position, but he was locked in tightly, refusing to move. "Shadow, please!" It sounded like she was crying. Shadow felt awful again. "Don't tell me he's back."

A stinging feeling swept over his body. She'd worked it out.

"And you've been hiding this from me. Why!?" Rouge asked, shaking Shadow frantically. Still no answer from Shadow. "It's Mephiles! You can't fight him alone!"

"It's not Mephiles!" Shadow opened up and cried out. "I did this to myself!" He grit his teeth in regret. Just the thing he wanted to avoid. Lies.

"What?" Rouge asked weakly. Shadow glanced at her; she looked even more hurt than before. "Sh-Shadow… there are stab wounds… and… scratch marks on your back. You're trying to tell me that you managed to do this to yourself?" Shadow nodded. "Liar! What are you hiding from me!?"

Shadow cursed under his breath. It didn't work.

" _She can't know… unless she wants her body to match yours. Wouldn't that be sweet, Shadow. Best friends with matching wounds~"_

Shadow pushed Rouge away and pulled at his ears. The bat stumbled backwards and stared at the hedgehog in surprise.

"SHUT UP! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

" _No. You're the one who needs to 'shut up.' You'll blow my cover!"_

Shadow's eyes snapped open in shock. He hadn't thought this through. The hedgehog looked at Rouge anxiously. She folded her arms and looked at him, very, very annoyed.

"Those hallucinations aren't hallucinations, are they?" Rouge asked. Shadow tensed up even more. "Shadow. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on."

"I don't want your help," Shadow said ashamedly. "Please. Just go."

"I refuse. That's not what friends do," Rouge said. "I know you're saying this because you don't want me to get hurt." She stepped next to Shadow and put a hand on his shoulder. The hedgehog loosened up a little, feeling warmed by Rouge's kindness. Then he coughed out in pain, and green liquid splattered onto the floor. Shadow clutched at his abdomen, where a shallow stab wound caused him pain. Rouge grabbed Shadow and held him up as the hedgehog collapsed.

"Shadow. Are you awake?" she asked worriedly, no response. The hedgehog stayed limp in her hold. She lowered him to the ground gently, then spoke into her communicator. This was an emergency.

"Commander! Shadow-" WHACK!

Rogue cried out as she felt something scratch her wrist. Her communicator, strap ripped in two, flew across the room and landed in the corner. The bad turned around to see him. The demon. The demi-god. Mephiles.

"Yes. Shadow's in bad shape. But the humans don't need to know that," he said, grabbed the bat's chin with his claws. They wrapped around her smooth skin like a death trap. "Let's keep this between us."

"No…" Shadow said from the floor, his voice muffled by his carpet. "You can't hurt her."

"And you can stop me?" Mephiles asked as he released Rouge from his grip and turned around to look at Shadow. "You couldn't even help yourself. There's no way you can help her."

WHACK!

Rouge hovered backwards and landed on the floor. Mephiles held his face where he'd been kicked.

"I can help myself, though!" Rouge yelled. "You're forgetting that!"

"Oh. You have a death wish," Mephiles hissed at her. "No one humiliates me and gets away with it."

"No Mephiles! You can't hurt her! You said-" Shadow was cut off by the cough, more blood splattered onto the floor.

"Oh of course. I said I would hurt her if I found her alone. And she's not alone," Mephiles said. He tilted his head and looked at the bat with his soul piercing eyes. "Shadow did very well to make sure you never spent a moment alone in this place."

Rouge looked at Shadow with wide eyes of realisation.

"You were so mean to him. So irritated at his attempts to keep you safe. How you hurt him so much…" Mephiles said in fake hurt, then put a hand to his chest. "I could feel his sadness."

"No. Shadow's stronger than that," Rouge said. "I'm sure-" she looked at Shadow's still form. "I'm… sure he wasn't upset…" she sounded unsure, like she'd given into the notion. Maybe she _had_ upset Shadow.


	9. Chapter 9

"No…" Shadow rasped from the floor. "I understood. She didn't upset me." Mephiles growled and walked over to Shadow. He stomped on the hedgehog's back. Shadow choked and spluttered, more blood splattering onto the floor.

"Silence! It's not your turn to speak!" Mephiles hissed, then stomped a few more times in anger. "The only words I want to hear from you is begging."

"Hell no," Shadow growled.

"Not even for dear Rouge?" Mephiles asked. "You'd let her suffer, just so you don't have to beg?"

"How did that turn out last time?" Shadow asked through gritted teeth. "You killed everyone anyway." Mephiles stomped again, Shadow coughed. Rouge watched in horror as he friend suffered horribly.

"Oh… it looks like he's getting tired~" Mephiles teased. "Maybe he'll become desperate for energy again and-"

"NO!" Rouge yelled and charged towards Mephiles, she leapt into the air. The demon lifted himself into the air and swiftly shot out of the way. Rouge landed behind Shadow. "You're not possessing him again!"

That distressed Shadow an awful lot from his limp position on the floor. Memories from last time flooded back. The possession. Being aware during those awful moments. Maria. What Mephiles did to Maria. Shadow held his head in agony, he wanted the memories to just stop.

"Kill me," Shadow said. Rouge looked at Shadow in shock and despair. "I can't take anymore of this."

"Is that begging?" Mephiles asked. "Have I finally broken the Ultimate Lifeform?"

"I'm no Ultimate Lifeform. Not anymore," Shadow said weakly.

"Shadow. Don't talk like that. You're in a bad state right now, so you're not thinking straight," Rouge said.

"No!" Shadow said. "I've thought about this for a long time. If he was to return, I should just let myself get killed. There's no way of getting rid of him! I erased him from time and he still escaped! There's no way to get rid of him! You don't destroy him; he destroys you!"

Rouge stood in a shocked silence. Mephiles looked proud.

"I love to see you acting so weak," Mephiles boasted. "It's taken _so long_." He stood over the hedgehog.

"Get away from him!" Rouge yelled.

"Don't you want his wish to be fulfilled?" Mephiles asked. "He wants to die. Let him experience the grace of death!" He lifted his claws up high. Rouge flew towards him again, but Mephiles sent a sphere her way, and she was thrown against the wall. Mephiles struck down on Shadow's back. The hedgehog cried out as Mephiles' hand pierced through Shadow's chest.

"SHADOW!" Rouge screamed out hysterically.

"I can feel his heart," Mephiles said in delight. He looked Rouge dead in the eye. "It's no longer beating." Rouge buried her face in her hands, freezing up, unable to react to Mephiles' words. "The poor hedgehog suffered so much. But now he can rest. I'm sure you understand, it's what he wanted."

"No it's _not_!" Rouge roared furiously. "It's not what Shadow wanted! Shadow was dead long ago! You stripped him of his dignity, of who he is!"

"I know. It was so fun," Mephiles said. "I wonder how I can top this. What other ways can I kill the ultimate life form?"

"You didn't kill the ultimate life form," Rouge growled through her heavy tears. "You killed a helpless, pathetic hedgehog. Shadow stopped being the ultimate lifeform long ago. You're too weak to defeat the real ultimate life form!"

Mephiles looked at Rouge with shrunk pupils.

"No. Nonsense! Of course I can-" He looked down at Shadow. The ultimate lifeform? No. Not anymore. She was right. Mephiles had killed a defenseless, nervous wreck. And just how impressive was that?

Not at all.

"I'll kill him again. In another timeline. This time, without stripping him of his power," Mephiles said. "Yes. I can do it."

"I don't believe that for a second," Rouge said through her devastation. "You didn't even want to face me, or the others. Otherwise you would have shown yourself."

"I'll show you!" Mephiles yelled. "I'll show you right here, right now, that I can kill the ultimate lifeform!"

He split into his mist form, and was promptly sucked into Shadow's body. The hedgehog's body glowed an ominous shade of purple, then the light went out. The hedgehog stood up, and looked down at his hands.

"Shadow is healed," the hedgehog said.

"But you… said he was…"

"His heart had stopped. But that didn't mean he was dead," Shadow said, but it wasn't Shadow. It was Mephiles, using Shadow's body as a vessel. He reached for his inhibitor rings. "Stand back."

Rouge pressed herself up against the wall, as the hedgehog took the rings off of his body. The hedgehog was enveloped in a bright, flaming light, and Chaos Energy rushed through his body. The flow of extra Chaos Energy pushed Mephiles' form out to make room. Mephiles was spat out of Shadow's body; The demon landed on the floor. Shadow looked around in shock. He looked at Rouge, then at Mephiles, then down at himself.

"I thought I was…" he trailed off. "I…" he widened his eyes. "I feel…" He almost looked traumatised.

"What is it, Shadow?" Rouge asked. Mephiles pushed himself to his feet, and gave Shadow a dirty look. Shadow noticed this, and glared at the demon.

"I feel alive again!" Shadow yelled and punched Mephiles in the face unexpectedly, purple liquid splattered from the punch. The demon keeled back, holding his face. "Really alive."

"Yes, as people who are alive feel," Mephiles remarked. Shadow smirked and scoffed in response.

"No. I feel better than that. I feel… like I'm the Ultimate Lifeform again."


	10. Chapter 10

Shadow threw another punch towards Mephiles, who saw it coming that time and dodged. Shadow grit his teeth in frustration, and turned around to try again, Chaos Spear in hand this time. He swiped his hand, and launched the spear in Mephiles' direction. The demon ducked, and the spear lodged itself in the wall before fizzling out.

"Damn!" Shadow exclaimed. "I have to pay for that!"

"I can rid you of that burden," Mephiles offered mischievously and flexed his claws.

"Why don't we take this outside?" Rouge asked.

"It won't matter when I've dealt with both of you," Mephiles said. "Really. You'll both be dead before long. It does not matter."

"Wrong," Shadow snapped. "We're taking this outside."

"If you wish," Mephiles said. "I don't want you to hold back just because you're worried for your property." The demon spawned a large sphere, and took them to a large, dry, deserted area.

…

"Curse you, hedgehog!" Mephiles exclaimed as Shadow sent yet another Chaos Spear at the demon. Mephiles was beaten all over his dematerialising body. It dripped with purple goo all over as he lost his hedgehog shape and became a puddle on the floor.

"I told you," Rouge said, walking closer to the battle scene after having made a safe distance. "You can't defeat Shadow."

"But he cannot defeat me either," Mephiles said, his liquid form began spiralling into the air. It shot towards Rouge. Shadow gasped, and jumped in front of her, and was consequently caught by the neck. "Oh, Shadow. I didn't know you enjoyed the fights like these!"

"DAMN!" Shadow rasped. He was grabbed by his ankle and hung upside down, still choked and not allowed breath. "R-Rouge…" Not this again. The bat jumped up to help Shadow, and hovered towards them. But Mephiles pulled Shadow away.

"No no! Shadow and I are having some quality time," Mephiles said. "He simply loves it when I do it to him. Look, he's enjoying it." The pained expression on Shadow's face said otherwise. The bat wasn't going to stand and watch any longer. She shot towards Mephiles, leg out. She performed a screw kick against the cloud of mist besides Shadow. She expected it to be scattered and free Shadow, but instead, it caught her by the ankle, and she hung by Shadow.

"How appropriate for a bat," Mephiles said in amusement, and shook the bat about playfully. Rouge closed her eyes tightly, not enjoying the ride.

"Let her go!" Shadow choked out.

"I wonder… if she will squirm like you," Mephiles said eerily. The mist reached for Rouge's throat. She struggled, afraid to fall into the same fate as Shadow. The bat flapped her wings frantically, and it swatted Mephiles' goo away temporarily. But, the liquid came in from the front and slowly wrapped itself around her throat, getting tighter and tighter until she couldn't breath at all.

"Meph… p-please," Shadow choked out. Mephiles increased his grip on Shadow's throat, and he choked even more, he couldn't speak anymore. He flailed his arms, hoping to catch a part of Mephiles, but instead, he got Rouge's hand. The bat grabbed it, and squeezed Shadow's palm. Was this way of begging him to save her? Shadow glanced over to Rouge through the thin slits his lids would allow him. She was almost unconscious. Shadow felt Rouge's grip loosen on his hand.

Shadow had no choice. He formed a spear in his hand and aimed it… for his own throat. It managed to slice through Mephiles temporality, and also his own jugular. The demon's mist retracted from Shadow's neck.

"You fool!" he cried out. Shadow passed out, and Mephiles was pulled into the hedgehog once more. The mist dropped both Shadow and Rouge as it was sucked into the hedgehog's body. Rouge shook herself to attention, feeling half awake. She saw Shadow laying on the floor, and Mephiles gone. She jumped towards the hedgehog and grabbed his inhibitor rings.

But it was too late. Shadow awoke and slapped Rouge awake. But it wasn't Shadow, on the inside. Yet again, it was Mephiles. The bat stepped away, watching the possessed hedgehog fearfully. The hedgehog rubbed his head and stood up groggily. He looked down at the wrings on his wrists. Rouge tilted her head, curious about the behaviour. Shadow looked at her.

"Rouge…" he said, then widened his eyes in realisation.

"You're… not possessed yet," Rouge said in a huge relief.

"And… you weren't Mephiles trying to…" At that, he tore off his rings. The demon was spat out again. Shadow leapt over to Rouge and stood in front of her protectively.

"You're such a nuisance!" Mephiles snarled. "So what if I have to make a few tweaks to your psyche in order to defeat you! I'm just using my abilities to their full potential!"

"Believe what you want to believe, Mephiles. But face it. You can't defeat Shadow with your fighting power alone," Rouge said.

"Especially when he has his friends," he said in disgust. "Speaking of which…" he said mischievously. "That Commander of yours. Where do you think he is right now?"

Shadow grit his teeth. That tone made the question sound more like a hint of something.

"In work…" Shadow said.

"With?" Mephiles asked, rather excitedly. Shadow and Rouge looked confused. "A certain human I'm currently possessing…?"

"But you're here!" Shadow said. "How-" he opened his eyes in realisation.

"Time travel, Shadow. I can be in several places at once," he said. "And I know for a fact that before I showed myself to you in this form, I got up to an awful lot of trouble as that human."

Shadow grit his teeth and formed fists.

"What have you done?" Shadow asked.

"I had a feeling I may have failed here, so I decided to guarantee myself at least one small victory before I left this timeline," Mephiles said smugly. At that moment, Rouge's communicator crackled.

"Agent Rouge, please come into work," a masculine voice came. Shadow and Rouge felt their stomachs twist, it wasn't the usual voice of the Commander. "There's been a terrible accident."

Mephiles raised his head in triumph, then formed a large sphere beside himself. Shadow and Rouge looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Have fun…" Mephiles called as he faded into the portal. "... at the funeral."

"The Commander," the voice continued. "He's been found dead."

The End


End file.
